Tool chests are familiar sights from worksites to garages. The tool chest allows tools to be stored in an organized way, but also typically provides the ability to store the tools in a secure manner. Given the cost, mobility and utility of hand tools and power tools, the ability to securely store the tools can be very important. This is particularly true at worksites where tools may need to remain for a period of time.
Tools, either individually or collectively, may also need to be transportable in many cases. For a small business or a homeowner, placing the tool chest itself on wheels can be a solution for mobility of a group of tools over a relatively small distance. However, some tool chests may need to be transported to different worksites that are geographically distant, at elevated locations, or that may need to be loaded aboard ships or other large (and sometimes mobile) platforms.
For a large tool chest, providing mobility can be a difficult proposition. Lifting from below may not be practical, or may be dangerous. Meanwhile, the tool chest is typically not structured to facilitate lifting from above (such as with a crane). An easy solution may be to extend receptacles or hook eyes off the top of the tool chest. In particular, such receptacles may be bolted or welded onto the top of the tool chest to extend upward and above the top of the tool chest at respective ends or sides of the tool chest. These receptacles may allow chain or cable hooks to attach to the receptacles at the top of the chest (e.g., via a chain sling). However, such receptacles are exposed to bending or breaking, and may also make stacking or storing of multiple tool chests more difficult. Moreover, these receptacles may not meet standards or certifications relating to the ability to safely lift the tool chest in various different contexts.